


Never Let Me Down Again

by akemi42



Category: Watchmen (2009), Watchmen (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Fanvids, Het, M/M, Slash, Video, Watchmen - Freeform, dan/laurie - Freeform, rorschach - Freeform, rorschach/dan, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-04
Updated: 2011-09-04
Packaged: 2017-10-23 10:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/249264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akemi42/pseuds/akemi42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone on painchat suggested this song for Dan and Rorschach and it just fit. I made it slashy, but I suppose it could be a friendship thing as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Let Me Down Again

**Pairing:** Dan/Rorschach and a little Dan/Laurie for angst  
 **File Size:** 25 MB  
 **File Type:** .WMV  
 **Song:** "Never Let Me Down Again"  
 **Artist:** Depeche Mode  
 **Summary:** Someone on painchat suggested this song for Dan and Rorschach and it just fit. I made it slashy, but I suppose it could be a friendship thing as well.  
 **Warning:** Cheesy Dan/Laurie scenes

[Download Never Let Me Down Again](http://www.akemi42.com/files/NeverLetMeDown.wmv) (via [akemi42.com](http://www.akemi42.com/))  
Watch Never Let Me Down Again on the [akemi42 theater](http://www.akemi42.com/2009/04/01/never-let-me-down-again/)

[](http://www.akemi42.com/files/NeverLetMeDown.wmv)


End file.
